Contests, Parades, and a Proposal
by Fallen Ark Angel
Summary: There's no doubt in Gajeel's mind that Levy will win Miss Fairy Tail. No doubt at all. The day has to be perfect, after all. Too bad that all the other men think their women deserve it just as much. - One-shot.


Contests, Parades, and a Proposal

"You call this a warm-up, babe? Where's the action? Where's the punches thrown? Huh?"

"Gajeel," Levy complained as she stood in front of their bathroom mirror, doing her makeup. "It's not that kind of a competition."

"But you said-"

"It's the Miss Fairy Tail competition. Remember? There's no fighting."

"But-"

"Honestly, Gajeel," Lily said from where he was standing on the bathroom counter, overseeing Levy. "We have it every year. How could you not know what we do in it?"

Gajeel only grunted, turning to look off then. "When you told me you were entering a competition, I got excited. Now that I know it is only this, I am unconcerned."

"You aren't gonna cheer me on?" Levy joked. Gajeel, however, looked very serious.

"There is no possible way that my woman would lose such a competition," he said then, crossing his arms over his chest as he stood in the doorway to the bathroom. "Look at ya! You don't even need the damn makeup."

She only giggled as Lily shook his head.

"I dunno, Gajeel," he said slowly. "I-"

"What are you trying to say, cat?" Just like that, Gajeel's arms flew to his side as he glared over at his precious kitty. "Levy is perfection! And she's gonna win!"

"I meant no disregard, Levy," Pantherlily said then, nodding at her. "You are truly beautiful."

"Wow, guys. Keep the compliments coming." She was grinning so big then that Gajeel found himself smirking slightly. Though he'd never admit it, he did like making her feel good.

"However," Lily went on. "You have not won in the past. And with Erza and Mirajane around-"

"I know, I know," Levy said, glancing over at the Exceed. "I just like doing it. It's super fun."

"It's not fun to lose, Levy," Gajeel growled at her. "You're going to win. You hear me?"

"Gajeel-"

"If you don't even believe it, why should I?"

"I don't know. Why do you believe it? I never win, Gajeel. And I don't care if I do or not. It's just a fun little contest." She giggled then as she finally finished her makeup. Turning to look at her boyfriend, she said, "Well?"

He only grunted before holding his head up. There wasn't a woman nearly as beautiful as his little script mage. There just wasn't!

"This year," he told her as he came closer. "You win. Hear me, shorty?"

She began grinning as he patted her on the head, careful not to mess up her hair. "You're gonna make me cry, Gajeel."

And that killed it. Turning from her then, he gave her his back as he crossed his arms. "You will win, Levy."

"I'll try my best."

"No. Win." He headed out of the bathroom then. "There is no other option."

After a moment, Levy looked over at Lily, but the cat only shrugged.

"You know how he is," the cat said simply as Levy came to pick him up.

"Well, regardless, it's about time to get down to the guildhall, I suppose," she said as Lily settled in her arms.

"You do look very nice though, Levy," Lily complimented her which made her giggle.

"Really, you two are too much today."

Gajeel was waiting by the door for them. He had a very serious look on his face too as he looked over his girlfriend one last time. Then he winked at her.

"We got this in the bag, cat," he told Lily as he opened the front door and held it for his girlfriend. "Our woman is second to none!"

"Yes, of course," the Exceed agreed as Levy hugged him to her. "She also has a wicked grip on me right now, so don't excite her too much. I find I rather like breathing."

That of course made Levy laugh some more as Gajeel only shook his head and followed them out of the apartment.

"You two should worry more about your part in the parade than me anyhow," she said as she led the way to the guildhall. Gajeel only rolled his eyes. "We are on the same float this year, Gajeel. So don't embarrass me, huh?"

He only grunted which made her giggle.

"Maybe I'll write up some iron for you to eat. That would entertain people, huh? Amaze them? Watching you eat iron?"

"I think only you would like something like that, Levy," Lily told her. "You are the only one that gets so tickled by every little thing he does."

When they made it to the guildhall, it was abuzz with activity. It was a very special Harvest Festival that year, after all. It would be the first under the new master.

"Laxus," Mirajane was complaining as they walked in. "It's not fair!"

He only grunted though as she stood by the chair he was sitting in, pleading with him.

"I always get to compete."

Grunt.

"And I really, really want to. I should be able to, huh?"

"Mira, I don't make the rules, alright?"

"Uh, yes you do. You're the Master."

"And that's exactly why you can't compete," he told her. "You-"

"What's wrong, Mirajane?" Levy asked as she went over to the woman. "Something up?"

"I-"

"She's mad because it's been decide that it would be biased for her to compete in the Miss Fairy Tail competition," Laxus answered as he sat at the at a table, a mug of beer in front of him. "Since we're married."

"But we've been married for years, Laxus," she complained. "And I always got to before. This is-"

"This is the first year that I've been Master, Mirajane. You know that. So-"

"But I was married to the Master's grandson and that didn't mean anything."

"This is a closer relation than that."

"Not right now it's not," she grumbled, giving him an evil glare before walking off. Gajeel only sneered though. One down. And the past model at that! One step closer to his little woman getting the rightful title she deserved!

"Poor Mira," Levy remarked though Laxus only grunted and went back to drinking. Making a face, Levy said, "You could pretend to be a little bit sympathetic, you know. She is your wife."

"And I am your master," he grumbled, glancing at her. "So maybe you should just screw off, huh?"

Levy glared at him as well as Lily. After she walked off though, Gajeel looked around before walking over to Laxus.

"What do you want? 'cause if you're over here to defend your woman's honor or some dumb shit like that, forget it. She was the one-"

"Nothing like that," Gajeel said as he stood next to Laxus' table, though he wouldn't look directly at the man. "I just need a little…you know, insurance."

Laxus blinked. Then he narrowed his eyes at the other man. "What do I look like? A claims agent? Fuck off."

"Not that kind of insurance," Gajeel growled, turning to look at him finally. He was trying to be casual about the whole thing, but Laxus was making it impossible. After taking a breath and gathering himself, the dark headed man said, "I need your help. You know, to make sure that Levy wins."

Laxus was confused for a moment before turning to look up at Gajeel. "What? You trying to bribe me?"

"Could you be louder? Gah! Turn your headphones down or something if you're gonna yell just to hear yourself." Gajeel turned his head again. "Look, it ain't a bribe. And it don't hurt you none, even if it was. Now that your woman can't compete. Why do you care who wins now?"

"Why do you?" Laxus pitched back. Then, after a moment, he grinned wickedly and said, "Oh, see. Now I get it. Your little flat-chest tired of losing and need her big, bad Gajeel to come-"

Gajeel held off on pounding into Laxus for that one…mainly because he was kinda afraid that he wouldn't be able to beat him. He was Master, after all.

"Look," he ground out. "This is real important, alright? Today is. So just help me out. One dragon slayer to another."

Snort. Then, glancing at him, Laxus said, "You don't think I would have rigged it to where my woman would win if I had that kinda power? Hell, I couldn't even get her in the contest! I'm not a judge. And in case you haven't forgotten, I got myself to worry about today, alright? This parade is a big deal to the old man. So he's trying to make it a big deal for me. So fuck off. I'm already pissed about my woman getting upset. Don't make me take it out on you."

Gajeel only grunt, walking off then to find Levy. He'd have to find another way to get her to win then.

He found Levy over at a table with the Salamander and his stupid girlfriend. Ugh. The woman was lucky that he loved her, because there was no other way he'd ever sit down at that table.

"-real excited," Lucy was saying as Gajeel took his seat next to Levy. "I mean, more nervous, I guess, but excited all the same."

"Me too, Lulu. I love the Harvest Festival. And the Fantasia Parade this year is just going to be great."

"Yeah, isn't it?" Lucy giggled as Natsu, who was sitting next to her, took to staring at Gajeel. "Master's really happy to pass the torch to Laxus."

"Too bad for the rest of us though that Laxus is still his old self," Levy complained softly. Gajeel was staring back at Natsu then who was just watching him.

"What?" he finally grumbled. Natsu only tilted his head to the side, just watching.

"It's just, you know, Gajeel. You have some pretty expensive tastes."

"Expensive tastes?" Levy asked as Pantherlily, who was in her lap, frowned.

"Him?" he asked. "He won't even buy a new carton of milk when we run out. He just fills what little is left with water and shakes it up."

"Which is totally disgusting," Levy told Lucy.

"The money troubles I'm in constantly, believe me, I more than know about that," the blonde mage said with a sigh.

"Then how come I saw him in the jewl-"

Without even thinking, Gajeel rose his hand, turning it into his Iron Dragon Club, punching Natsu right in the face, causing the other dragon slayer to go flying.

"Gajeel!" Levy yelled as Lucy rose to her feet, calling her own boyfriend's name. "What are you doing?"

"I'm tired of listening to him talk is all," he said as Happy, who had been over with Carla, rushed to Natsu's side. The Salamander only picked himself up slowly, as he had smashed into a wall, before dragging a hand across his lip before moving to stand in front of Lucy, who'd gone to his side as well.

"You wanted a fight, Gajeel, all you had to do was say so," Natsu said excitedly. "Haven't had a good one in a long time, but get ready to get your-"

"Enough!" Laxus stood from over at his table in the far corner, making everyone in the hall look over, even the people that were prepping the stage area for the contest. Snarling then, he glared at Gajeel before at Natsu. "I don't give a damn how Gramps let you dumbasses act, but this is my fucking guild now. And the same thing I said last month when it was given to me stands today. Anyone that fights gets banned along with their whole team for the whole day. So hit him, Natsu. Go the fuck ahead. Because if my girl can't be in the contest, I'll gladly kick yours out too."

That was usually about the time that Mirajane called out for him to behave, but she was in the back, no doubt seething still over being disqualified from the competition.

"Hit me then, Salamander," Gajeel said, sneering. "'cause my woman ain't on my team. So-"

"Gajeel." Levy laid a hand on his arm, glaring at him. "What is wrong with you? Go outside and cool off some."

He kept glaring at Natsu, as if daring him to speak. Then, after a moment, he turned and patted Levy on the head before walking off, out of the guild. When he opened the door though, he about ran into the two people walking in.

"Watch it," he growled, shoving between them as he left.

"What's your problem?" Lisanna asked with a frown. Bickslow only shot him a look though before saying,

"He's just worried, Lissy," he told her. "'cause you're about to kick his little girlfriend's ass in this beauty pageant."

"Bickslow," she complained as his babies piped up in agreement.

He only grinned at her though, throwing an arm over her shoulders. "You're gonna beat everyone, kid. Just know you will. Lucy, Ever, Erza, Mira-"

"Take those last two of the list," Lucy sighed as they came over to their table. She had finally calmed Natsu and Happy down enough and sent them to go back over to Carla and Wendy as Levy once more took her seat. Lilly was standing up on the table then, still glaring at the door, waiting for Gajeel to return. He didn't.

"What do you mean?" Lisanna asked as Bickslow went to sit at the table adjacent to that one, his babies following.

"Mira can't perform because she's married to the Master," Levy explained. "And she's really ticked about it."

"Poor sis." She looked around for her. When she didn't find her, she just said, "But what does that have to do with Erza?"

Levy shrugged, turning to Lucy for the scoop.

"You guys didn't hear?" she asked. When they shook her head, she began.

It had happened only the day before. She and Erza had been over at the latter's apartment as she modeled for Lucy all of her new swimsuits. Natsu was there too, though that was because Erza had promised them food.

"This?" he had asked as they sat on her couch. "This is what you meant when you said that you were feeding us?"

"Of course," she said as Natsu stared at the cheese and cracker plate in astonishment. And not the good kind either. "I bought an array of different-"

"Natsu," Lucy yelled then as he picked up the tray and turned it towards his opened mouth before downing the entire thing. "Did you ever stop to think the rest of us might have wanted some? And you shouldn't eat that much cheese."

"That was a good starter, Erza," Natsu said then as he sat the platter back down. She only stood there, glaring at him. "Now, what about the main course?"

She probably would have strangled him, had he not suddenly bounced up.

"Someone's at the door. I hear them. And smell 'em."

Erza only continued to stand there, glaring at him. Slowly, she said, "Yes, well, perhaps it's the mail carrier. He-"

"I'll get the mail!" For some reason, he rushed off then. Erza only let him go, rolling her eyes in the process before looking to Lucy.

"I apologize for him eating all the food. I-"

"No, no, it's fine. I was far more interested in what bathing suit you're gonna wear for the contest."

"Yes, well, I have bought a few new ones, so I will model all of them and you can help me-"

"Erza," Natsu called then. "It's not the mailman. It's Jellal. Can he come-"

"Jellal?" Erza frowned at the name as Lucy sat up some. "What could he possibly-"

"Erza. Lucy." Jellal came into the living area then, Natsu leading him. "It is good to see you both well."

"You too," Lucy whispered weakly, glancing at Erza. She only crossed her arms slightly, staring him down.

"Well?" she asked. "Are you alone? Where is Meredy?"

"Ah. She is in town, seeking out Juvia. When I told her that we were coming to Magnolia, she was the first she wished to see."

"And you are here to see me for what reasoning?"

"Erza," Lucy said softly, frowning. She only kept her eyes on Jellal though, who bowed his head slightly.

"I am leaving tomorrow. We are only here for the night. To get you, if you will come with us."

"And why would I-"

"There is a specific dark guild that we are trying to crack down on. And your expertise in the art of reequipping would be most helpful. If you would kindly-"

"And why would I-"

"Hey, Erza!" Natsu called then. He had disappeared from the room. The sound of her fridge closing was heard then. "Can I have this?"

"Natsu, I am in all the way in here," she said through clinched teeth. "How could I possibly know what you have gotten out of the-"

"It looks like some kind of noodles or-"

"Just eat it, Natsu. And be quiet." Then, after a pause, she said, "Stay out of my things! You are a guest. Behave like one."

"Yeah, yeah."

Jellal cleared his throat then, taking antoher step towards Erza. "The dark guild has their own mage that is affluent in your magic. I just think that you would be helpful to-"

"I would help you, Jellal. The team would. If we could. But tomorrow is the Fantasia Parade-"

Jellal leaned towards Erza then and whispered something softly, something that Lucy was not able to hear. She didn't have long to ponder that though as suddenly, Erza let out a far more girly sound than she usually would. Then, she reached out to hug Jellal in her standard way, i.e. she slammed his head hard against her armor, about causing him to fall over.

"Yes," she said in a far too excited manner for what was being asked of her. "I will go. Onward team!"

Then, releasing him, she held her arms out and reequipped…into a bathing suit. "I am ready. I-"

"To track down a guild?" Lucy asked, frowning as she stood.

"Do what now?" Erza asked, glancing at her. Then she blushed slightly. "A dark guild. Yes. I…I got confused is all. I meant to transform into my armor. I-"

"You were already wearing your regular arm-"

"Can we leave today?" Erza looked to Jellal then who was still rubbing his head. When he noticed her in a bathing suit though, his hand fell and he took to staring. "Jellal? Now? Do you think-"

"Um…well, I thought we would stay at a hotel tonight, but-"

"Why?" Lucy asked, frowning. "Why would she stay at the hotel with you and Meredy if you're in Magnolia? She-"

"Lucy," Erza said, glaring over at her then. "Do not be rude."

"Me? I only-" She shut up then though at the look that Erza was giving her.

"I will prepare a bag," Erza was saying then to Jellal, who only nodded his head. Then, to the others, she said, "Lucy. Natsu. As it appears, I will be withdrawing from the contest tomorrow, as well as the parade. Therefore, you are both unneeded here currently. Thank you for coming over, anyhow."

"You sure you wanna go alone? With just Jellal and Meredy?" Lucy asked. "The rest of us would gladly-"

"No," Era said, perhaps a bit too forcefully. Then, after a look from Jellal, she took a breath before saying, "No, Lucy. That will not be necessary. Honestly, just stay here. And win the contest in my place, huh? Anything to keep Mirajane from it. Or worse yet. Evergreen." She shook her head then. "If she wins, I will never hear the end of her Queen of the Fairies fixation."

"There is none greater than you in battle," Jellal told her softly then. "You are truly Titania."

"Regardless," she said then, looking cross for a moment before finding it in herself to grin at Lucy. "You go and win, huh? You deserve it."

Then Lucy had only laughed and Erza grinned back at her. Just as quickly though, she was ushering Natsu, who was still complaining about being hungry, and her out of the apartment.

"Seems like a long way to come," Lisanna was saying after Lucy finished recounting the tale, "for Jellal and Meredy."

"Well, we really don't know," Levy said slowly, mulling it all over. "They could have been close and just decided to recruit her for this specific job."

"In any event, now that she's gone, the playing field's more level for the rest of us," Lucy offered up. "'cause I love Erza, but sometimes, she can be a little much."

"It's arrogant of her to think anyhow that she would obviously be the victor," Bickslow spoke up, frowning over at them. When they all glanced at him, he only grinned. "Me and the babies here just know Lissy's gonna win. So the rest of you might as well not even enter."

"B-Bickslow," Lisanna blushed while Lucy and Levy only rolled their eyes.

"Hardly. And I heard what you said of me, Lucy. Or what Erza said. And I'll have you all know that just by her not being here, that does dub me, Queen of the Fairies."

They all blinked before glancing across the guild where, of course, Evergreen was standing with Elfman, grinning madly at them all. Clearly, she was happy about Erza's no show.

"Actually," Lisanna said as she went to sit with her boyfriend. Bickslow wouldn't let her sit anywhere but his lap though. After giggling when he pulled her down into it, she continued with, "Wouldn't big sis be the Queen of the Fairies? If Laxus is the Master? That makes him our king, huh?"

"Ugh." Lucy shook her head. "Please never say that again."

"If that's true, then you're what?" Bickslow wrapped his arms around Lisanna and rubbed his head against her, the cool metal of his visor making her wiggle. "The princess?"

"Princess Lisanna," his babies said. Grinning at the sight, Lucy turned then to glance at the stage.

"Anyhow, Erza and Mira are out," she concluded.

"Erza was only fearful of being overthrown by me," Ever taunted from where she was at the bar. Elfman, who was next to her, only sighed.

"Ever-" he tried, but she only cut him off.

"It is clear who the winner is," she said as she sat back down on the bar stool. "So do not delude yourselves otherwise."

"Well isn't she a good sportsman?" Bickslow rolled his eyes before calling out to her, "Should you even be able to play? After the stunt you pulled that time? Turning everyone else to stone?"

"Me? What about you? You had to do with that too."

"Yeah, but I ain't in the contest, am I?"

"Hmmm." Lisanna shifted in his lap then, putting her finger to her lips. "Imagine it. You in a bikini."

He flicked her head gently. "Don't make me switch to Team Evergreen, kid."

"Team Evergreen's too manly for you," Elfman called over to him then, shooting them a look.

Lucy only sighed then, moving to rest her head on the table. "Everyone else's boyfriends are all pumped for them to win. But mine's as clueless as ever."

At that moment, Natsu was dancing around the guildhall with Happy, trying to be entertaining. Only Lisanna laughed when she saw it, though that might have been from whatever Bickslow whispered in her ear at that exact moment.

"Cheer up, Lulu. It's better than Gajeel this morning," Levy said. "You should have seen him."

"Yes," Lily agreed. "He was rather forceful with his insistence, was he not?"

"What'd he do?" Lucy asked.

"Well, at first he thought that it was a fighting competition for some reason. Then, when I explained that no, it's the same as always, he got real supportive."

Lily nodded. "He began complimenting you."

"Right," she said, grinning slightly at the memory. "But then he turned around and started insisting that because I'm so pretty, I should win. That I better win."

"He just sounds supportive," Lucy said. Levy only shook her head.

"Droy and Jet are supportive. Gajeel is… He's just something else."

At that same moment though, Mirajane was back from the back room carrying a sheet of paper. Laxus, who had sat down once more, only glanced at her.

"Good. You're here. Refill my-"

"Here."

"What?"

She handed him the list. "It's a set of reasons that I should be allowed to comp-"

"Mirajane, honestly?"

"It's not fair, Laxus, that-"

Sighing, he got to his feet before moving to set the sheet of paper down on the table. Then, reaching out, he grabbed her face in her hands and spoke softly to her.

"Babe," he said slowly. "You're the hottest woman in all of Fairy Tail. You know that. Everyone knows it. So why can't you just let the others have their fun for once, huh?"

"Because it's not-"

"Wouldn't you must rather be the Master's wife than be in a silly beauty pageant?"

Mirajane only stared at him. "It's not fair."

Groaning then, he pressed a kiss to the top of her head before going to sit back down. "Take it up with Max then. Or one of the judges. I'm out of it."

"Laxus-"

"No, Mira."

"I love you."

"And I love you. That's why you can't complete." Then he grabbed his mug of beer. "Now go get me a refill."

She only turned and walked off. "Get it yourself."

"Mira-"

"You stopped the damn competition, Laxus, when you didn't get your way to be master, once. Now that you are, you can't even get your wife a chance to compete?"

"You are being way too much of a brat today."

She scoffed at him before going back to the bar. "Get your own drink, _Master_."

Laxus was left there then, gapping at her. Then he felt eyes on him and noticed that most everyone in the guild was watching. Growling, he shouted at them to all quit looking at him before he blinded them all with a flash of lightening and removed them from Fairy Tail. That got all the eyes off him. And fast.

"It wouldn't matter if she was in it or not," Bickslow told Lisanna softly as he kissed her shoulder blade, making her shift in his lap even more. "You're gonna win this, kid. How could you not?"

"Thanks, Bickslow, but we shouldn't get ahead of ourselves. It's not just a beauty contest."

"And who said it was, huh? Lisanna's real smart, ain't she, babies? Talented? Intellectual? Attractive? Stunning, really."

"Stunning," the dolls agreed.

"Lissy's the best, ain't she?"

"The best."

Lucy groaned from at her table. "Great. Even things with no eyes and no real thought process are rooting against me."

"Of course they are," Bickslow said, not even glancing over at her as he reached up to tug at one of Lisanna's cheeks. She pushed at his hand, but he only kissed her head in response. "They gotta root for their mama."

"Mama," they cheered then making Lisanna blush.

"And," he added softly. "You have the purest soul. I can see it. It was almost hard for me to consume it."

She elbowed him finally. "Bickslow, knock it off. Creep."

Smiling slightly, Lucy glanced at Lily then, who had somehow wound back up in Levy's lap. "You'll root for me then, at least, huh, Lily?"

"No can do," he said as Levy rubbed behind one of his ears in a comforting manner. "I find myself much more leaning towards Levy's side. It is biased, I assure you, so do not take it to heart."

"No, I understand. I was only-"

"I'll root for you, Lucy!"

She sat up then as Happy came fluttering over, landing on the table with a grin. "And no one else! Not even Lisanna."

"Really?" Lucy seemed suspicious. "Me? You're going to root for me?"

"Uh-huh," he said, nodding his head. Then, rubbing his hands together, he added, "And when you win, you have to go out and buy me tons of fish. Deal?"

She glared at him then. "Bug off, cat."

"Mama win," one of the dolls, Pippi started chanting then. Another, Puppu, landed on Lisanna's head and started his own mantra.

"Love Mama," he told them repeatedly.

"See?" Bickslow snuggled Lisanna closer as she only blushed more and begged the dolls to be quiet. "They all love you," he added as the three began saying similar things.

"Bickslow," she complained. "Stop them. It's embarrassing."

"Hear that, babies? Lisanna thinks you're embarrassing."

That, of course, brought the dolls mood down. The one on her head took to the air once more and they all began repeating, "Sorry, Lisanna," over and over again until she finally reached out and grabbed Pappa and Peppe in each hand before bringing them closer for a snuggle.

"No, I'm sorry," she said as the others landed too, Pippi on her head and Poppo and Puppu in her lap. "Mama loves you too."

Bickslow took to grinning then, sticking his marked tongue out in excitement. Levy only giggled before looking around again.

"Wonder where Gajeel went, anyhow," she said, still glancing around. "I just thought he'd go cool off, but it's been awhile. I hope he doesn't miss the contest."

"I have a feeling, Levy," Lily began, "that he wouldn't miss it for the world."

And he was right. Sort of. The world was a pretty vast place. Gajeel probably would give her up for the entire thing…but the second he had it, he'd probably hate it and immediately do a trade back.

Regardless, he was there, taking a seat in the back of the hall, to watch the contest. Most all the guys were there too. Then again, given how perverted the majority of the guild was, that wasn't shocking.

"It is good to see you back," Lily greeted him as they sat at a table all alone, far from the stage. "Levy was scared you'd run off."

"The stupid Salamander," Gajeel grumbled. "He nearly ruined everything. He-"

"I would not have let him, Gajeel." Lily smiled at him then. Lisanna was up on stage then, transforming for her talent, which of course sent Bickslow's dolls into a frenzy. They kept calling for her to win, as Bickslow just kicked back with a big grin on his face. Gajeel wasn't paying attention though. If it didn't have to do with fighting, his kitty, or Levy, he didn't care.

"Still. Levy's smart. If I had let him get it out where I was, she'd have known immediately. Or at least suspected."

"As it stands, however, she knows nothing and there for there is not a single thing to worry about." Pantherlily nodded his head then. "Now we just get to sit back and watch our girl win the competition."

"Damn right we do." Balling up his fist then, Gajeel banged it against the table, scaring poor Kinana who had come to bring him a beer. Then, looking up at the stage, he yelled, "Hear that, shrimp? So you better win!"

"It ain't even her turn," Elfman complained from where he was sitting, looking back to glare at Gajeel. "It's Lisanna's. So be quiet."

"Oh, shut it," Bickslow complained, glaring over at the man. "Not like you want her to win anyhow."

"Dressed like that? Of course not," he said, gesturing over to Lisanna who was glaring out at them for running her turn. "That bikini is more than just a little revealing, Lisanna," Elfman went on.

"Would you all shut up?" Laxus growled from where he was sitting before gesturing to all the people around. "We have fucking guests!"

"Get him, Pappa," Bickslow complained as one of the babies flew at a fast speed towards Elfman. The other man only frowned when it hit him in the chest before trying to grab it. The doll was too fast for him, though Elfman tried in vain to catch him. Eventually, Mirajane, who had been taking care of the bar, rushed over to calm him down some.

"And that was Lisanna," Max called from the stage, though there was hesitance in his voice as he paid more attention to what they were doing out in the crowd than what was going on up on stage. "Next up is Lucy!"

"Mama wins," the dolls were cheering still for Lisanna, oblivious to her turn being over. Now that all the fun was over, Bickslow called them back to him and made them be quiet.

"It's Lucy's turn, Natsu," Happy told him, shoving his shoulder. The man had dozed off out of boredom in his chair. "And she really was afraid that no one would cheer for her. Don't make me be the only one!"

"Hmmm?" Natsu yawned, peeking an eye open. Then, glancing up at the stage, he grinned when he saw his girlfriend up there. And even though he thought the whole thing was stupid and a waste of time (he begged every year for them to replace it with a real competition, like a fighting one), there wasn't a single thing Lucy did that he didn't support her in.

"Yeah, Luce!" He held up a thumbs up sign then, easily getting her to meet his eyes as she was the only one on stage. "You already won, far as Happy and me are concerned!"

"Yeah," Happy agreed. "And you already owe us the fish too!"

Laxus growled then, from his table, at the sound of them talking. Did they not hear him say to shut the fuck up?

"M-Master?"

Glancing up, he saw Kinana before him, a mug of beer in her hand.

"Mira said to bring you this," Kinana said before making a face. "I-I mean, she didn't. I mean, she did, but she said not to… I brought you a new beer, Master."

He blinked. Then he looked around for his wife, but she was still sitting with Elfman. Grunt. She should be with him. Part of being the Master's wife was keeping up appearances. Stupid demon.

Kinana rushed off then, before Laxus could scold her. Not that he was paying attention to her. He was too busy boring wholes in the back of Mirajane's head. He knew that she could feel it. She had to be able to. She was just ignoring him.

Unacceptable.

Juvia was up on stage then, trying her hardest to appeal to Gray and only Gray. The rest of the contest was just a tedious process to her. It was rather boring, actually. So long as Gray was watching though, she'd give it her all!

And then there was Evergreen and Laxus just rolled his eyes through the whole thing. He respected Evergreen, but for the most part, she only got on his nerves. Except for when she was worshiping the ground that was graced with his feet. Then she was pretty great.

He was expecting Gajeel and Lilly to start up, when it was finally Levy's turn, but they remained quiet. When he glanced over at them, Laxus found that they were both sitting up very straight at their table, almost staring at Levy as hard as Laxus had been glaring at Mira. Gajeel had a slight smile playing at his lips as well.

Bleh. Laxus shook his head, going back to his beer. The only thing worse than Gajeel was Gajeel in love.

And when they announced who had won the contest, he found that a pissed off Gajeel wasn't that great either.

Irate was an understatement. He wasn't even as pissed as Elfman.

"Third? Ever got third?"

"Mama won, Mama won," Bickslow's dolls were chanting as he carried her around in his arms, laughing.

"Take that, suckers!" His tongue was hanging out of his mouth then as he carried her around, though Lisanna was halfheartedly begging him to calm down. "My woman won. Didn't she, babies?"

"Mama always wins," Puppu said.

"We love Mama," Pappa agreed.

"Well," Lucy was saying about then as she came over to Natsu. "I guess Lisanna beat me out today."

"What? Nah." He tossed an arm around Lucy the second she was close enough, Happy jumping up to land on Natsu's head, resting there then. "Me and Happy, we held our own little vote. I voted for you and he voted for…Carla. Who wasn't in it. So after I explained the rules, he voted for you. Yay! Lucy won! Huh? You like the sound of that?"

She only groaned, trying to fight the grin on her face as Natsu snuggled her close. "Yeah, but I would have liked those jewels even more. Rent's due soon, you know."

"Don't you ever talk about anything else?" Happy complained. "Like fish? Or better yet, the ones that you owe me? For rooting for you?"

"Second's the new first, Luce," Natsu told her then as he pressed a kiss to the side of her head. "Okay?"

"'kay."

"Nope. First is the same old first it's always been and my woman won it," Bickslow told them as he passed. Lisanna hit her knuckles against his helmet for that, but he only laughed some more as she yelled out an apology to Lucy as they passed.

"See?"

Mirajane, who had been trying to comfort Elfman while congratulate Lisanna, froze as Laxus' voice hit her ears. Turning, she found him right next to her.

"If you had been in it, that," he said, pointing at her sister, "might not have happened. Which I would have preferred, but that's only because if you won, I'd have kissed you, told you that you were sexy, and gone on with life. As oppose to that dumbass, who's annoying the fuck out of me right now."

Mirajane glanced over at Bickslow then, who had Lisanna over his shoulder as he took his party out of the hall and to the streets, to go announce to anyone that wasn't watching the contest that his girlfriend had won. The dolls followed along, still cheering for their 'mother' and proclaiming their love of her.

Then she looked up at Laxus and asked, "Can you still kiss me and tell me that I'm sexy?"

It was a quick kiss, pressed to the crown of her head, right under her tied up bangs.

"You're more than sexy, babe. You're everything."

Next to them though, on the other side of Elfman, was Juvia, who was practically collapsed as she leaned against Gray.

"Juvia is sorry, Gray, my darling," she cried, her tears quickly forming a puddle around their feet. "Please say that you forgive me. That you love me ever more! I will not be as bad next year. I will win. I promise!"

Gray only sighed, patting her on the back while looking around. Where was Lyon when you needed him?

At the same time, a very different situation was going on. Levy was all peppy and happy as she went to go stand with Gajeel and Lily, grinning brightly at them as she approached.

"You did wonderfully, Levy," Lily said from where he stood on the table. She only moved to take him into her arms, hugging him in thanks. "Not too tightly, please."

"It was really fun," Levy told them as she grinned at Gajeel. "Did you like-"

"You shouldn't of lost," he said simply, glaring off, not looking at her. "Today was going to be perfect. You were going to win and then it was going to perfect."

"Gajeel," she said as Pantherlily only sighed. "It is perfect."

"You were gonna fight someone in a contest. And even when you told me that no, it was a damn beauty pageant, I didn't care. You'd still win. But now-"

"What is with you, anyhow?" She cocked her head to the side. "You put some jewels on me or something? Make a bet?"

He only grunted, reaching out to pat her on the head as he passed and headed away. Frowning, Levy looked down to Pantherlily.

"Do you know what's up with him, Lily?"

He only shook his head slightly. "I am certain, Levy, that he will have it all worked out by tonight."

"Yeah," she sighed. "I sure hope so."

* * *

><p>"I cannot believe that you will not wear that costume that we picked out for you, boy."<p>

"Yeah, Laxus," Mira agreed as Gramps stood there with her, overlooking their new Master. "You'd look super cute it in."

He practically growled then, turning from the mirror to glare at them. "I fucking told both you of, personally, that I wouldn't be wearing the damn thing, so why are you-"

"Now, now," Makarov sighed, going over to him then. "Do not get so worked up. It's your first Fantasia Parade as master! You should be happy."

"You're lucky I ain't doing away with this damn thing," Laxus grumbled as he looked back at the mirror and adjusted his dress shirt. "The second you die, it's gone."

"I'm honored, Laxus, that you would care enough about me to keep it around that long," Makarov told him with made Laxus frowned.

"It wasn't a compliment!"

"Of course we'll keep the parade, Master. Long after you've gone." Mira looked over at her husband then and grinned. "I'm the Master's wife now! That means that I get to stand up on the special float! With you, Laxus."

"Yes, yes, Mirajane," he sighed, watching her in the mirror then as she came to stand behind him. Her happiness was almost abundant enough for him to take some. He was sure that was what she was going for. "We're all well aware, of-"

"It would be even better," she went on. "If you would have worn the costume. Everyone loved with Master would wear-"

"Well, he ain't your master anymore. I am! So show me some respect, huh? My wishes as well."

Mirajane blinked. Then she giggled and went to hug Laxus from behind. "You're so cute."

"Mira-"

"See you out there," she told him before turning to walk off. "Masters."

Laxus made a face at her in the mirror, but she didn't catch it. Not that it would have mattered. Mira would have just called it cute and run off.

"Some wife you got there," Makarov remarked to his grandson as they stood together in the backroom of the guildhall.

Snort. "Better than anything you could ever dream of getting, old man."

Mira, at that moment, was heading back out the empty guildhall and onto the street. She wanted to get down to where the parade would begin and make sure that everything was running smoothly. And even though it had been a few hours, when she got there, Bickslow was still all pumped up.

He was rushing around at gathering crowd of people, enthusiastically explaining to them that _his_ girlfriend had beaten all the other women out in Fairy Tail for the title of Miss Fairy Tail. It was clearly starting to get under some people's skin, but Mirajane thought it was cute. Especially seeing as, though she wouldn't admit it, Lisanna was clearly enjoying the pride that Bickslow was exhibiting over her. Her magic abilities weren't much, compared to her boyfriend, so she was clearly glad to finally have something he was proud of her for.

He wasn't the only one proud though.

Right behind Bickslow was Natsu, who was happily explaining to people that second was considered the new first and, sure, Lisanna had won, but he and Happy had both voted for Lucy, which meant that really, she'd won. Because their votes were, like, totally more important than any old stupid judge.

And of course, Lucy was just as embarrassed ad Lisanna, if not more so, and begged him to stop. Intermingled with those pleas though was the obvious enjoyment over the fact that he even cared to praise her.

Too bad third place was not as sweet for Evergreen.

"Come on, Ever," Elfman was saying as they hung around the float they'd be riding on. "Think of it this way. Since she didn't enter, you still beat Erza!"

She only crossed her arms, looking off. "You make it sound as if I couldn't beat her if she did enter. Is that what you're trying to say? Is it? Because I'll have you know-"

"Aw, come on, Ever. You know that I ain't trying to say nothing like that. Honest!"

Freed, who happened to be over by Evergreen then, only let out a slight sigh. "Who cares, Evergreen, what a bunch of other people think? You might not be the Queen of the Fairies, but you are by far the most skilled female in all of Fairy Tail. I promise you that. S-Class or not, you are the best of the best. Why else would Laxus have you as one of his bodyguards, hmmm?"

Mirajane only giggled as she came over to them. "Can't we all just be happy for Lisanna for once? She never wins anything. And look at Bickslow. He's real excited too."

"His babies are a tad annoying, however," Evergreen said slowly. "But…I am, of course, glad for Lisanna. Not so much the other one though. Lucy. Bah! I am not only a better wizard, I am a downright more beautiful woman."

Mira only laughed slightly before looking around. "Well, anyhow, it's over. Though I wish I had known last year was the last year I got to compete. Have I mentioned how unfair this all-"

"Mira!" Suddenly, Lisanna and Bickslow were back, the former rushing to go hug her sister. "Oh! You look so beautiful!"

Mirajane giggled then as her sister wrapped her arms around her. "Do I?"

"Of course! You're the perfect Master's wife."

Bickslow, who had come over, took to grinning at Evergreen. His helmet was gone, as he was wearing a pair of jeans and a long-sleeved t-shirt. Lisanna always liked him better with it off.

"You see that here, Ever? This is a real, genuine first place right here. Not that you'd know anything about that."

"Hey!" Elfman frowned at him. "You little-"

"Knock off, boys," Mirajane said as Lisanna let her go. "Honestly, we're a family. Do not argue over something as silly as this."

"Yeah, and you could at least act a little happy for me, Elf," Lisanna complained, glaring at him. "All you've done is complain about how Ever should have won. What about me?"

"Mama won," the dolls said. Pappa, her favorite, dropping then to come rest in her cupped hands. "Love Lisanna."

Elfman growled then, out of annoyance, more with himself than anything. Turning from Evergreen then, he went to pull her towards him, nearly crushing Pappa

"Of course I'm happy for you, baby sis! I would never not be happy for you! Ooh, I'm so sorry. I really am. I'll never-"

"Elf," she groaned then as he tightened his grip. "Don't crush Pappa."

"Don't crush Pappa," the baby groaned from between them as Bickslow's grin fell slightly.

"Really don't, 'cause I ain't got more wooden bodies at home. I'd have to go to the store and I ain't got time for that this week." Then he grinned again. "This week's gonna be dedicated to my woman. Miss Fairy Tail. Tell your mommy how happy you are for her."

"Love Mama," the babies cheer, Pappa's voice being muffled. Elfman, after kissing her head, finally released his little sister then, the baby immediately taking to the air to rejoin the others.

"And I'm happy for you too," Evergreen told her then, smiling slightly for the first time. Adjusting her glasses, she said, "Not Bickslow though, because he's just being obnoxious at this point, but-"

"Obnoxious? What? A man ain't allowed to be happy for his woman?"

"You are a bit much," Freed said slowly. "Not to take anything away from you of course, Lisanna, but-"

"Lucy's the true winner!" Natsu was yelling then as he passed them, carrying his girlfriend on his back as he ran around. "Second is the new first! Ain't it, little buddy?"

"If it gets me fish, it can be whatever number it wants to be!"

"And yet, somehow," Ever said with a sigh. "You're nowhere near as annoying as _him_."

At the same time, over near one of the other floats, was Gajeel, Lily, and Levy. She was all excited for the Fantasia parade, but Gajeel still seemed off.

"If you're just going to be in a bad mood," she was telling him then. "You can just sit it out. I know that you really don't wanna go up there with me, Gajeel. That you're disappointed in me. But-"

"I ain't disappointed in anyone, shrimp, but every other damn member of this guild," he grumbled. Then, glancing at Lily, who was in her arms, he added, "And my kitty. The rest of 'em can all go-"

"What is wrong, Gajeel?" she asked then as Lily prayed they didn't start fighting. If she squeezed the life out of him when she was happy, when she was upset, it was nearly fatal. "Seriously? Are you that upset that I didn't win a stupid contest? One that I don't even care about? At all? I mean, if you think my feelings are hurt, they're not. I'm happy, Gajeel. Really. I love Lisanna and Lucy. I'm so super-"

"It has nothing to do with-"

"Alright," someone was yelling then. "Places, guys. Everyone the floats. And where's Laxus?"

"Fucking here," the man grumbled as he came walking over to the set of floats, looking for his wife. "And that's Master to you, you worthless-"

"Laxus," Mirajane complained, wherever she was. "Behave."

He found her then, making a face at him for his attitude, and quickly moved to kiss her head. Lisanna was there as well, still all bouncy and excited over winning. He only smirked though and patted her on the head. Then he promptly threatened to shoot one of Bickslow's dolls with lightening if they didn't shut the fuck up.

And when the parade started, everyone's moods only improved. Not that Lucy's had much more to climb to make it to elated. Natsu kept yelling too, to the crowd that his girlfriend was the true winner, shooting off fireballs from his hands as he bounced around. She had summoned Plue, who was equally as happy for her, and Loke, who only grinned and winked at her as he stood up on the float, waving to the crowd.

Mirajane though had to be the most excited, up there on the special float on the end, with Laxus. He tried his hardest not to seem interested in the whole thing, but there was a definite smile battling to break out from under his scowl and it was enough for his wife. For Makarov too, who stood out in the crowd for the first time in a long time, just being a spectator.

Gajeel was probably the only one that was uninterested with the whole thing. Honestly, he was focusing on just not breaking out in a cold sweat the entire time. And though Lily was on another float, on one with Wendy, Carla, and Happy, Levy was with him. So were her stupid teammates, but he considered them subhuman anyhow. Especially the fat one.

Levy, however, picked up almost immediately on the way he was acting. Not that she could do much for him. Maybe he had stage fright? But then what was wrong with him before? He had been rather suspicious the whole day. Was he really that upset that she hadn't won? Was he…frustrated in her? Disenchanted? That she wasn't good enough to win?

Because if so, that really did hurt her feelings. A lot.

When the parade was finally over, everyone was headed back to the guildhall. Bickslow had calmed down some, but did carry Lisanna back in his arms, much to her protest, and Natsu gave Lucy a piggyback ride back. Even Gray had his arm around Juvia, though that might have had a lot more to do with the amount of alcohol he'd drank that day.

Levy found herself though hanging back. They were a few blocks away from the guildhall and it would be a nice, quiet walk back. She even told Droy and Jet to go on without her. She wanted to be alone.

Except for Lily. He wouldn't let her be. He insisted on sticking around. Said that it wasn't safe for her to be out alone. He was real protective, for such a tiny kitty.

She thought that it was just them, on the backstreet that she was taking, when suddenly, he was just there. Gajeel. Next to her. And he didn't say anything, didn't even greet them, so she kept quiet as well.

Eventually, he said softly, "I ain't ticked at you, shrimp, for not winning."

"Gajeel-"

"I don't care if no one else in the world sees it. I see it. You're my winner. In everything. Huh?"

Lily glanced up at Levy then as she only snuggled him closer to her and smiled.

"It's just… I wanted today to be perfect, Levy," he told her softly then. "I really did. It was important to me. And when you didn't win, I thought…that maybe it wasn't right. That today wasn't the day. 'cause how could it be, if you lost? I mean-"

"Gajeel, what-"

He stopped walking then and just let out a slow breath. "You're mine, shrimp. You belong to me and the cat, yeah?"

"Well-"

"And we want you. Not just to live with us. But to be with us. Forever. And I want you to marry me, see? And the kitty wants to be your cat too, like he's my cat. And you could be…you could really be apart of our family, yeah?"

She'd stopped then as well, though part of it was her breathing, which wouldn't work right. Eventually, she choked out a, "G-Gajeel," but that was it.

"You wanna marry me, shrimp?" He pulled a little black box out of his pocket then and held it out to her. "Or what?"

She jumped him then, not even looking at the ring, and Lilly complained when he got caught between them. Gajeel only patted his kitty roughly on the head and grinned. Then he was lifting Levy up and swinging her around. Because he wasn't alone anymore. He had a feeling though, that he hadn't been in a long time.

And when they got to the guildhall, Gajeel was ten times as loud as Bickslow and Natsu. Because his woman might not have won the contest, but she had done the only thing for him that had ever mattered. She'd said yes. To him! He and his woman were going to be married.

"Oh, Levy!" Lucy has cheered when she heard the news. They were all bouncing and hugging each other as Lisanna stood next to them, Pappa on her head and Pippi in her arms as she looked on with just as much joy. "This is _so_ great! We haven't had a wedding around here since Mirajane's. And yours will be just as great. Promise! I'll help you with everything."

"And you're totally going to be my maid of honor, Lulu," she giggled before looking at Lisanna. "And you get to be a bridesmaid. You, Erza, Cana, Mira."

"Wedding," the babies that were with her chanted. "Wedding."

Over with Gajeel, he was busy trying to mimic Laxus and keep his joy bottled in, but it was seeping out. He didn't even mind when Natsu came bounding over to him with his stupid blue cat, to congratulate him.

"This is real great, Gajeel," he was telling him. "Wedding's are super fun! And I just know you'll have the best food there, eh?"

"Tons of fish, huh, Lily?" Happy prompted. The other Exceed, who was standing on the table next to Gajeel, who was standing, only bowed his head.

"Levy has promised that I will have some decisions in this whole thing as well, and I suppose there shall be fish. But mostly I just want kiwis!"

"My kitty gets whatever he wants," Gajeel agreed.

"So that's what you were so pissed at me about, huh?" Natsu asked then, scratching is chin. "That I almost told Levy that you were in a jewelry store?"

He only snorted. "As if I would eat anything in there. What kinda money you think I'm pulling in, Salamander?"

Before he could say anything though, Levy and Lucy were over to them, the former moving to throw her arms around her newly crowned fiancé.

"Hey, shrimp," he greeted as she only giggled. Lucy was close enough then that Natsu easily wrapped an arm around her shoulder, nearly pulling her down to the ground in his over excitement. The thought of all that wedding food had him hyped.

"Hi, second place," he whispered to her when she righted herself.

"Hi."

It was while she was staring at him though, that she heard a voice. It was a sweet one, talking passionately about something, and made her frown when recognition caught up with her.

"Meredy?" she exclaimed, turning to glance behind her. Sure enough, the pink haired mage was there, standing with Juvia and Gray. At the sound of her name, she glanced over and took to waving.

"Hey, Lucy," she greeted.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, frowning. "I mean-"

"I came to see the Fantasia Parade, of course," she giggled. "Jellal said that we were in town and that he had something to do, so I might as well-"

"But you're supposed to be with Jellal and Erza," she said, frowning as the woman came closer, Juvia following along. The two had quite the bond, after all, ever since Tenrou Island. "Defeating that dark guild?"

"What are you talking about?" Meredy asked. "Jellal's taking care of something personal, he said, that he would tell me about later. He-"

"Dark guild?" Natsu laughed as he only pulled Lucy closer. "Didn't you hear what Jellal whispered to Erza?"

"What?"

"Come on, Luce. I was in the kitchen and even I heard."

She reached up to tug at one of his ears. "You have dragon senses, dummy."

"Anyhow," he said, making a face at her. "He said that he'd actually gotten them tickets."

"Tickets, huh?" Gray said as Juvia frowned.

"Gray is interested then? In what Erza does?"

"What? No. I mean, yeah, but-"

"Tickets to some hotel or something. Resort," Natsu said, nodding his head. "And he wanted her to go."

Lucy blinked. Then she frowned. "She gave up on the Fantasia Parade for…what is he then? Her boyfriend?"

"Who cares?" Gajeel asked with a frown. Then, glancing down at Levy, he said, "Erza can take care of herself. Today's about me and Levy."

"Na-ah," Natsu said. "Today's about Lucy and how second place is really first."

"No way," Bickslow yelled from across the guildhall, where he had some how heard them. Lisanna was seated in his lap then and gave him a look. "Today's about how Lisanna's the new Miss Fairy Tail."

"Mama's Miss Fairy Tail," the babies agreed. "Mama won!"

"More like it's about how I was robbed," Evergreen mumbled to Elfman then. "And I might have let you have it this year, Lisanna, but you just wait. This will be a one year reign. I guaranty it!"

"Today is about Gray! How Gray expresses his deep love for Juvia," the water mage declared then, much to the embarrassment of the ice maker.

"Knock it off already," he complained as Natsu only laughed before snuggling Lucy some more. And Bickslow was making his babies swarm around Evergreen then, having them chant about how great Lisanna was, just to piss her off. He didn't care what anyone said. His woman had won. It was her day.

Laxus and Mirajane though, who were up on the second floor, in an attempt to get away from all the craziness, only leaned against the railing as they stared down at their guild. His guild.

"Today's about you, Laxus," she told him softly. "You've been a great master so far. And even though I won't get to be Miss Fairy Tail again-"

"Mira-"

"I would much rather be Mirajane Dreyar anyhow." She glanced up at him. "Master."

Leaning over, he pressed a kiss to the top of her head before saying, "I love you."

She only giggled, leaning closer into him then. "Yeah," she said softly. "I love me too."

"Mira-"

"I love you, Laxus. More than you know."

He let out a breath then, sighing slightly. It was over. The Fantasia Parade was over. And as he glanced back over the guildhall, his eyes passing over all the members until they landed on his grandfather, who was up on the bar, sitting there next to the overly drunk Cana, he only smiled softly.

"Next year'll be even better," he mumbled against Mira's head. She turned to look up at him then.

"You're going to make a rule where I get to be a part of the beauty pageant?"

Reaching out, he poked her nose. "No."

"Laxus-"

"But every year is better than the last. Ain't it?"

"Mmmm."

"And besides, Mira," he said slowly. "Gramps had to retire, huh? And now you have to. You don't get to be the hot little barmaid anymore that sucks men dry of jewels from tip money. You're a wife now. My wife. So kiss that life goodbye."

His got a soft punch before she moved to just lay against him, staring back down at the guild.

"Well," she said slowly. "Lisanna is happy. And Gajeel and Levy are getting married! There's only one thing, you know, that could make next year top this one."

"What?"

When she looked up at him, he only frowned.

"Mirajane-"

"Babies are just the next step, Laxus. And by this time next year, we could already have one and be working on the next one."

That was it. He'd had enough. Letting her go then, he turned to head back down the stairs and to the bar. He needed a drink.

"Laxus," she complained, rushing to follow. "Just think about it, huh?"

Grunt. "Why should I, Mira? When I'm sure you've already decided for the both of us?"

"Well," she said slowly. "I am pretty set on this."

"Of course you are."

"And a baby will make the sting of not getting to be Miss Fairy Tail hurt less."

"Enough. We'll talk about it at home."

"And-"

"Mirajane-"

"I was just going to say," she complained as they got to the bottom of the steps. "That you wouldn't want Gajeel having one before us, would you? I mean, sheesh, you're already behind by not being a true dragon slayer, but if he has a kid first? And trains it to beat yours? That'd be a shame huh?"

Hmmm. She had a very good point…

"Think about it, Laxus. Who do you think's next to get married? Natsu and Lucy, of course! And if the Salamander has a baby before you-"

Then he was grabbing her hand and dragging her away. They almost ran into Bickslow and Lisanna, who were playing with the babies in the middle of the floor.

"What's the rush, huh?" Lisanna complained.

"You almost damaged Miss Fairy Tail. That's a crime within itself," Bickslow added. "And where are you two going?"

Laxus only narrowed his eyes at Gajeel and Natsu when he passed them, leading his wife out of their guildhall before taking off towards their home, her giggling and laughing the entire way.

There was no way he'd be the last dragon slayer with a protégé. No freaking way.

* * *

><p><strong>This one totally got away from me. It started out as just going to be a story about Gajeel and Natsu fighting over who was deserved the title of Miss Fairy Tail, Lucy or Levy, but then slowly, I added Lisanna and Bickslow and then I felt like I never give Erza any parts and, well, here we are. <strong>


End file.
